Medical Issues Screwed Me Over
by Knet
Summary: Law ends up in unwanted care with injuries from an ambush.


Everything hurt. The bright lights from above stung his eyes and he snapped them shut. Well, he definetly wasn't on the submarine so where the fuck was he? Oh, right.

The ambush.

Well that explains half of it. The last thing he remembered was ordering his crew to make a run for it. The marines and the damn shibukai were after him after all. But then, if he was captured shouldn't he be in a cage -or dead?

"Trafalgar." Oh no, this is much worse. That voice. That motherfucking voice. He opened his eyes and his worst nightmare was clarified. Eustass fucking Kidd was towering over him with a cocky grin. He sighed. How the hell did I end up with him of all people?

"Where am I?" He croaked out. His voice was scratchy and it worried him. How long had he been out?

"My ship." Egh. That would explain the smell and the state of the medical supplies. He doubted they even had a real doctor on board.

"Why am I not dead?" It was a appropriate question. Kidd was a rival captain after all. If their positions were switched Law would have Eustass cut in half or he would have used him as a test subject in one of his many dangerous health experiments. But now is not the time for daydreaming.

"Eh. We were passing through. Saw an opportunity to kick some marine ass. Felt kinda left out." Ah. So Eustass took care of the marines huh? We had already put a dent in their numbers, it was the shibukai that was the problem. He's probably going to take all the credit. Bastard. But... How did he take down Doflamingo?

"Apologies." Sarcasim intended. "Doflamingo?" Eustass made a face.

"Wha?" So he really is an idiot.

"The shibukai? He was there." Come on. He was pratically in Dofalmingos arms before he blanked out. There was no way Eustass just missed him.

"Nope. Didn't see the pink bastard. We found you unconcious on some rock. Good thing too, the tide was about to come in. You woulda drowned." Seriously? The only rock in miles was the one in plain sight- oh. So he left me for them. Dammit. He knew this would be worse. Handing me over to a rival captain, fuck. Eustass wanted to kill him himself. He slowly tried to sit up. He felt pain shoot up his spine and he thought he was going to pass out again, but he would not be killed lying down in a hospital bed like some weakling unable to defend himself -thou that was probably an accurate description of him at this point in time. He felt a strong arm wrap around him and clausterphobia kicked in. Fantastic. Seriously? My last thoughts are going to be sarcastic. Typical. He looked Eustass in the eye and deadpanned.

What? He expected a sadistic grin, a Eustass "Captain" Kidd ready to kill his next victim, but what he saw was quiet the opposite. There was no grin, no malice in his eyes, he wasn't even towering over him anymore. He looked down and realised Eustass was helping him sit up. He quickly checked his face again for any sign that the final blow was coming, but no. He almost looked worried.

"Wha?" He knew he was now the one that sounded like an idiot, but he was honestly confused. He raised his eyebrow at Eustass, but he just made a face again. He'd have to actually say it. "You know I expect you to kill me." Maybe Law was just seeing things and he was about to die, maybe Eustass got a kick out of surprising people and he was just waiting for the oportune moment, fuck, maybe he just hadn't figured out it would be best to kill him. That would mean Law just signed his own death sentence. Great. Yes, tell the other captain to kill you. But, he honestly didn't have the patience right now to think things through. He jumped when he heard the other captain laugh. He was shocked to say the least of how his body reacted to it. Fuck. He was not getting turned on by the asshole who was about to kill him.

"Kill you? I just saved you! Why the fuck would I go through all that trouble if I wanted you dead?" Is this a joke?

"To kill me yourself." Law thought it was obvious. That's what he would have done after all, but Eustass just snorted.

"That's what Killer said I should do. Hah. The crew thinks you're dangerous, but I doubt you can hurt anyone in the state you're in. Let's just say you owe me one, cutie" he said with an annoying smirk -wait what? Cutie? He could feel Eustass' eyes as they raked over his shirtless and bandaged torso, and all he could see in them was lust. No. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He probably had a fucking concusion. And as for the dangerous factor Eustass was underestimating him. If he had his nodachi he could cut this ship in half. Bastard.

"T-this was a... favor?" Now he felt like laughing.

"Yeap. Now eat up." His brain was still processing what the other man had said so when a spoon filled with supposedly soup was placed in front of his face all he could do was open his mouth. So he wasn't going to die. Awesome! The arm around him suddenly felt safe, and it really made him question his sanity. Eustass Kidd was not safe. Speaking of, he felt his cheeks heat up when he realised Eustass was feeding him. Oh, that wouldn't do. He was hungry and this pace was probably going to starve him.

"I may be injured, but I am still perfectly capable of feeding myself." He took the spoon without waiting for an answer -or at least he tried to. He immediately felt white hot pain shoot up his right arm. "Holy shit." He said quietly. He looked down to see his wrist in bandages. Broken. Figures. He decided to finally give himself a once over and noticed just how fucked up he was. It definitly wasn't just a broken wrist. There were bandages covering his left shoulder which he knew was from a deep slash; his left ankle was in a brace of some sort, probably just sprained thou. He faintly remembered being pushed down awkwardly; his torso was wrapped in bandages -probably several bruised ribs considering the beating he had gotten- more so on his right side where he was slashed again. Luckily this one more or less grazed him he remembered, and he could now feel the bandages wrapped around his head. Ah, so he did have a concussion. Well, at least he had boxers on and not some fucking hospital scrubs. Cutting the ship in half was definetly no longer possible -for now.

"Sure you are." Eustass said with a raised eyebrow and that same annoying smirk. He tried moving his left arm, but any movement above his elbow was hell. He sighed. For now he would have to suck up his pride and be feed by Eustass fucking Kidd. This was definetly not one of his best moments. "Well?" He gave Eustass a death glare before opening his mouth. Eustass grinned triumphantly. Glad he's so happy about it. Law was pained to admit it, but the soup tasted like it was made by the gods. He swallowed quickly and opened his mouth again hoping Eustass would get the message and hurry the fuck up. He had questions damnit -and this was embarrassing. Law thought it was over when the bowl was cleared, but Eustass seemed to have other ideas. Bread. Fucking bread. Of course. He's starving and the universe gives him the one food he hates. Hell, was he that desperate?

"No." Apparently not.

"Aw, comon you have to eat." The bread was brought closer and Trafalgar tried his best to move away from it without moving his injured limbs.

"Like hell I do!"

"It's good for you!" Eustass continued to try and force feed Law, and so he fell back onto the small pillow -which was actually quiet a pain to be honest- on his infermary bed. It was no help. Eustass simply climbed on top of him luckily avoiding his injuries. Yes. Make the situation more awkward. Well done Eustass. The other captian probably didn't even notice.

"I... I don't like bread, okay!" Law was not okay with the fact that his cheeks were heating up, but god he had a nice view of Eustass. He hated how much he loved it.

"What the fuck? Everyone likes bread!"

"That's not true!" He was honestly losing his patience, but finally Eustass seemed to let up. With a sigh he put the bread on the side table. Law was dead wrong in thinking he was going to get off him. He looked down at Law and smirked. "What?" He knit his brows together. 'Is there something on my face?'

"God, you look good under me."

"Asshole!" Without thinking he raised his right knee hard into Eustass' crotch. Oops. The captain fell to the floor with a continuous flow of profanities. He probably could have handled that better, but the majority of his brain was laughing like a maniac. The joy crashed when he realised that if the captain wasn't going to kill him before he definetely was now. Damn. He was such a buzz kill, then he heard that erotic laughter coming from the floor. Is he alright? He almost felt sorry.

"Fuck, you're feisty." Oh no he completely deserved that. He aimed a big grin at Law before slowly kneeling next to the bed and crossing his arms on it.

"I would flip you off if I could move my arms." He said dejectedly.

"No need to be such a bitch to your saviour." Fuck, Eustass was one cocky bastard, almost more so than himself with that charming grin of his. Wait. Charming?

"You are no hero of mine, Eustass, and you never will be." It was a lie. He was finally processing that Eustass was the only thing stopping him from being killed mercilessly. As long as Doflamingo thought he was under the care of Eustass Kidd he would finally be left alone. He was far from done questioning Eustass, though. "How long was I unconcious?"

"Two whole mother fucking days." He nodded and then the words finally processed.

"Two... Days?" His jaw dropped and he waited for Eustass to correct him self. It couldn't have been days. Maybe hours?

"Yeap. Two days." Eustass nodded apparently amused at his reactions from the grin that developed on his face. Bastard.

"I need to call my nakama."

"Figured." It seemed he really had figured when he noticed a den den already on the side table. Eustass moved to help him sit up again, and he glared at the cocky red-head daring him to say something as he literally had to cling onto him. It got worse. He felt a strong arm go under his legs, and then he was in Eustass' arms. Fuck.

"Put. Me. Down." He didn't care why this was happening; he wanted to be back on the bed. "And not in the sense that you drop me." There was no way he could hold onto Eustass except for with his left arm, which he draped over Eustass' right shoulder, and even that hurt like hell. Eustass chuckled.

"Sorry, the den den doesn't reach the bed."

"Like hell it doesn't!" What pissed him off more was how instead of simply placing Law in the arm chair next to the side table, Eustass sat down with Law successfully in his lap. Eustass raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're planning on holding the receiver?" He huffed. He had nothing to say to that. He hated how he couldn't have the privicy he wanted, but he was actually really surprised that Eustass was letting him call in the first place. "And your phone number is...?" Oh damn. He would have to cough it up to this bastard. Then he would be stuck as his contact forever. Fucking hell. He glared at the redhead as he grudgingly told him the numbers. Too late now. The receiver was in front of him and after several rings a familiar voice answered.

"Mental house of crazy bastards, how may we help you?" Eustass' brow furrowed, but he didn't care. If he was going to talk to his nakama then he would have to save his questions for later.

"Shachi."

"C-captian?... Law is that you!?"

"Yes."

"Fucking hell! You idiot! We've been looking everywhere for you! We thought you were dead or captured or-"

"It's okay, Shachi, I'm fine. Really."

"You better fucking explain." Law was about to begin when there was a loud noise on the other end.

"Give me the den den Shachi!"

"Never!... Ow!... Penguin!" There was a silience.

"Captain?"

"Hey, loser." There was muffled shouts coming from Shachi who was commentating what happened quiet nicely.

"I can't believe you tackled me! Get the fuck off of me! That was very smooth though... Very smooth." Well, now he could hear both of them quiet nicely.

"Law, what happened!? Where are you?"

"Well, I woke up on Eustass Kidd's ship about half an hour ago-"

"Fucking bastard! What does he want?" Penguin.

"I can't believe a fellow red-head would do that..." Shachi. Eustass just seemed amused and content to stay silient.

"I swear he's dead the next time I see him."

"He better know I can do some pretty fucked up shit." Law didn't quiet know how to handle the threats that the duo were coming up with on the other end.

"Uh, I'm actually quiet safe at the moment." There was a dead silience on the other end of the line.

"What?" Both of them. He turned to Eustass. "Where exactly are we?"

"About two days sailing from an island called Dundei." Fuck. His crew was probably on the other side of the grandline.

"Damn, whose voice is that?" Shachi. Fucking flirt.

"Eustass'" He said with disdain. They both went silient.

"Oh." Penguin.

"Apparently he found me unconcious on some rock, I'm guessing left there by Doflamingo. He's calling it a favor." Eustass grinned.

"So... You're okay?" Penguin.

"Yes."

"And Doflamingo thinks you're either dead or in agony?" Shachi.

"Also yes." He heard an excited 'whoop' on the other end from Shachi that really had Eustass confused. He felt Eustass' hand near his ass. Fucking brute. But he couldn't exactly argue about that over the phone, and there was no way he could stop it with his own hands. He would simply end the conversation earlier than later while glaring a hole through Eustass' skull. "Are you safe?"

"Yea. Did he say Dundei?" Shachi

"Yes?"

"We're actually hiding out there." That was the best news he'd heard all day.

"I'll be back on the ship soon then. Good." He saw Eustass pout.

"Uh, no." Penguin. His eyes snapped back to the receiver as Eustass lit up like a Christmas tree.

"... What do you mean 'no', Penguin?" He demanded.

"Doflamingo's definetly going to figure out you're alive and well if you leave that ship." He tried desperately to think of a come back, something that would work so that he could be with his nakama, but his mouth just kept opening and closing.

"But how will I know you're safe?"

"You won't. But we'll know you're safe."

"Well that's not exactly fair."

"So?" Penguin was a heartless bastard.

"They could stay here?" Eustass. Eustass Kidd. All he could do was stare at the red-headed, gorgeous, fucking idiodic brute. He rose an eyebrow. "What? How many of them are there? If they don't mind bunking with some of my crew then they should all fit. It'll be like an alliance." Law didn't answer, still in disbelief that someone would just help them, and so Penguin did.

"At the moment, there's three of us, but one of us would need to stay in the sub so it would just be me and Shachi; Bepo doesn't like people much so."

"Captain?" Shachi. Eustass gave him a lopsided grin that he must've known was attractive, because Law couldn't take his eyes off of that man's lips. He would forever deny the noise he made when Eustass' hand finally reached his ass, and his look of disbelief turned into his best bitch face.

"What was that? Does you're ship have like mice or something?" Damnit Shachi.

"Yes. It was a mouse." He shut his eyes not wanting to see the smug look on Eustass' face. "Fucking brute." He didn't care if Shachi heard that. He couldn't make sense of it anyways.

"Is that a yes?" Fuck.

"No."

"What is it then?" He sighed. He really had no other choice in the matter.

"Fine." He opened his eyes to see Eustass with that lopsided grin again, and he was relieved that his nakama were coming, and he wasn't going to be stuck with this brute. "I'll call you again once I am closer to the island."

"Law."

"Yes, Shachi?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"That's coming from you?"

"See you soon Captain." Penguin. The call was disconnected, and Eustass put down the receiver running a hand up Law's thigh as he reached for the side table.

"Could you take your hands off me?" An impish grin that he could never trust grew on Eustass' pale face.

"Okay." He raised a single eyebrow when Eustass actually held up his hands in surrender. He allowed a small smile once he realised those perfect hands were staying away.

"Thankyou. Now I need to know-"

Damnit.

Eustass' mouth was suddenly on his neck, and fuck. It felt really good. His breath hitched as Eustass nipped below his ear, beneath his jawline, and mouthed down the side of his throat finally deciding on a spot to focus his attention.

"Mhmm?" The fucker seemed perfectly content with continuing the conversation as he made him a panting mess using only his hot mouth. He thread his fingers through the red hair, with his less injured arm, and the intent of pulling him away.

"I-I need to..." That was when Eustass started biting him.

Actually. Biting. Him.

With teeth.

He felt pleasure shoot straight to his cock, and he cursed the world that he was only wearing boxers. Fuck. If the man didn't know he liked rough treatment he could figure it out with one glance downwards.

"Ngnhm." Shit. he was so screwed over. He was already pulling Eustass closer with his only half-working limb, and his eyelids were so heavy they almost slipped shut, but he knew that if he closed his eyes any hope of protesting would be gone. Eustass stopped. The fucker stopped, and he could feel him smiling against his now very love-biten skin. He tried pulling on his hair to get him to do something. Anything. But it did nothing.

"Masochist, huh?" Fuck. He didn't answer. How could he? Eustass licked over the marks which probably would've been bleeding had Eustass put just a bit more pressure on them, and Law wished he hadn't asked the man to keep his hands away.

"Haah..." He bit down on his lip trying to get himself to shut the fuck up. What the fuck was he doing? He was Trafalgar fucking Law, and he was being... Teased!? He had simply wanted to know the time for god's sake!

"Why ya bein so quiet, babe?" Oh fuck no.

"D-dont fucking dare... Ha... call me th-that." Damnit. He would avoid talking if he didn't have to from now on. Eustass bit down where his neck met his shoulder -hard, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Fuck. What Eustass didn't know was that the skin there was sensitive due to his slashed shoulder... Or maybe he did.

"I think it suits you." Eustass mouthed around his shoulder wound, and Law swore he was targeting it. The fucker. He had known. What bothered him was how gentle he was suddenly being. He was barely touching the sensitive skin, breathing over it and only using his wet tongue, the teasing had intensified ten-fold. "It'd be a lot easier to get you off if I had my hands." Ah, that's why. Well, too fucking bad. Hell would freeze over before he willingly asked Eustass to touch him. He resumed pulling on the red fuzzy hair that was definetly turning him on, so hard that it had to hurt, but the bastard didn't let up. He realised with a start that the thing that had been poking him in his thigh had been Eustass' dick. Oh.

Eustass was so fucking screwed now.

He felt his face develop an evil smirk that he couldn't stop, as he ground his ass down hard into Eustass' cock. "Mmnhm!" A grin spread on his face when Eustass by instinct finally fucking uses those pearly whites of his to do some damage.

"Ha-ah." Law knew it was sick that he was enjoying this so much. A normal human being would probably consider this fucking painful, but he was hard as fuck. He knew that this time Eustass had broken skin, and he would have to deal with that later. Right now he needed to get Eustass to use his fucking hands, and he didn't mind having to grind into Eustass to get that. He knew he was seriously messing with a complete ass-hole, but he was way too far gone to care.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just realized I never posted this. I wrote it months ago. Heh...

I'll start updating on fics again after Christmas sorry for the huge delay.

And I have absolutely no fucking clue where this fic is going; it was originally a prompt, but that means if you guys like it I can have a lot of fun with it. *waggles eyebrows*

Hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated o/


End file.
